


Hylian and Rito Anatomy For Dummies

by AliasArchives



Series: Revalink Drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anatomy Lessons, First Time, M/M, NSFW, the fun and slightly awkward way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasArchives/pseuds/AliasArchives
Summary: They only teach you so much in school about other species' anatomy, so what better way to learn than with a demonstration?





	Hylian and Rito Anatomy For Dummies

     After Revali was revealed to be “courting” his rival, rather than showing off his superior bowmanship, the relationship between Link and himself had taken a turn in a more pleasant direction. Of course Revali refused to breathe a word of the successful wooing of the hylian champion to anyone else and, well, he never had to worry about Link mentioning it, either.

     It seemed that there were perks to having a mute lover.

     One evening, the pair lay together in Link’s quarters at the castle, with Link snuggled up in Revali’s feathers. Link had stopped trying to use a blanket; Revali’s body was so insulated that he could stay warm in a snowstorm, so if he had a blanket on top of him he simply overheated, and that was not pleasant for him or for Link, who had to deal with Revali muttering about cooking beneath his feathers.

     Instead the pair found a middle ground; they would not sleep with a blanket if Link was allowed to snuggle into Revali’s feathers. Revali was, unsurprisingly, proud to offer them to the hylian.

     “After all, my feathers _are_ spectacularly soft. Only a fool would not want the privilege to be enveloped in such wonderful plumage, wouldn’t you agree?” The rito was laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, but when he asked his question he turned his head to gaze at the knight laying on his chest. Link let out a soft snort, but simply nuzzled into Revali’s chest. The avian’s feathers fluffed up, and he raised his beak once more towards the ceiling.

      “I will take that as a yes,” he decided. The archer then wrapped his wings more tightly around Link and closed his eyes.

 

     When Revali awoke Link’s entire room was dark. The archer could not see anything past the knight’s bedposts, and he realized that his hylian partner was not in bed. It took the rito several moments before he realized that not only was Link out of bed, he was also nowhere to be seen. With his feathers raising off of his body, Revali fumbled in the darkness, searching for a candle and something to light it with. Before the rito champion could find what he was looking for though, he heard a noise and went completely still. The sound of light panting filled Revali’s senses, and he began searching more desperately for a match.

     When he located a match and lit a candle, the rito looked around the knight’s bedroom once more. It was then he realized the panting from before had stopped, and that the room was now silent.

     “Link?” He hissed, looking around the room with the added light. When he spotted a figure curled up in a nearby corner Revali squawked in surprise. He gripped his candlestick tighter, ready to launch himself from the bed only to be stopped by two familiar hands being raised to him. “Goddess’ sake man, I nearly molted!”

     Link was sat facing the bed with his eyes wide in surprise. He was wearing only trousers, which must have fallen below his hips in the night- had he fallen out of bed because they were so low?

     “What are you doing down there?” Revali demanded, standing up with his candle. Link’s fingers moved at an alarmingly fast rate.

_Nothing! I must’ve fallen and rolled over here! Don’t worry!_ He explained, moving to shuffle his pants back up to his naval. It was there Revali noticed something strange.

      “Did you stick food into your pants? That’s...vulgar…” Revali shuttered at the thought. He already knew about Link’s incessant carb cravings, there was no point in him hiding them, especially not that desperately!

      The stare Link fixed onto the rito champion resembled that of a fish; completely empty of understanding. After a few heartbeats he shook his head, leaving Revali bemused.

      “Why on earth are they bulging like that, then?” He asked, gesturing down at Link’s groin. The other male flushed violently, covering his face to hide his embarrassment. “Well?”

      Another few heartbeats passed before Link stood up and walked back to his bed. He then awkwardly glanced at Revali with his ears twitching, a clear sign of discomfort from what the rito remembered.

_Do you...What do you know about hylian anatomy?_ Link asked as he looked up at Revali.

      The blue-feathered rito squinted thoughtfully. “I know that hylians are generally the smallest of all of the species in Hyrule. I also know that they have heavier bones than rito- why do you ask?”

       Another flush, and while Revali found it mostly endearing, it was becoming frustrating. _How do you tell a male rito apart from a female?_ Link asked.

      “Females generally have more bright coloring, but less extravagant patterns compared to males, and females obviously ovulate. Males also tend to be shorter than females, and obviously we discharge sperm. There are exceptions to the rules of course, but those are typical signs- Is this going anywhere?”

       Link thought the subject over before looking at Revali. _Yes. Can I show you my body?_

       Now it was Revali’s turn to grow flustered. His feathers hid the blush that covered him, but he stuttered his response. “I- Do you really- does any of this have a point?”

      Link nodded shyly, and Revali sighed. “All right, do what you must.”

      With Revali’s approval, Link stood up and shifted his pants all the way down his legs before stepping out of them. Revali blinked multiple times, observing every inch of Link until his gaze fell to the other champion’s groin.

     “What...is that?” Revali asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

      When Link blushed this time, his entire body seemed to turn scarlet, from his cheeks down to whatever extra appendage was hanging from his body. _See, with hylians, males are more physically divergent from females, usually. This is...how we…_

     Revali was marveling over Link too much, and it was starting to make the hylian sweat. Immediately he moved to grab the blanket from the foot of the bed, wrapping it around himself now that he had showed the rito everything.

_It’s what we use for reproduction._ Link finished, pulling the blanket around him tight. The rito with him seemed confused.

     “I would think that would be...non-beneficial. It seems like something else that could be hacked off by an enemy,” Revali murmured. He then realized his error when Link physically winced and crossed his legs. “My apologies, I suppose that was an unpleasant theoretical.”

     A heartbeat of silence followed before Revali shuffled closer. He nuzzled his beak against Link’s ear and cheek, then continued. “Might I ask...is it always so...turgid?”

     If Link’s face turned any redder, Revali might have mistaken him for a tomato. _No...No just when we’re excited._

     Another heartbeat of silence.

     “You were...excited..by what?” The more questions he asked the more confused Revali grew.

      A groan escaped Link. _You! I was excited by you! You were touching me a lot and I got excited and it’s just how it works-_

     “So it’s an external sign of sexual desire...Interesting.” Revali was smirking now with his eyes narrowed. “I suppose I will keep that in mind from now on...Are you still..?”

      The archer’s wing was extended out, asking for silent permission to touch Link. The hylian covered his face, but nodded slowly. Now Revali gently swept his feathers between the blankets and touched Link’s member curiously. It was warm, even warmer than the rest of him, and surprisingly soft despite its rigidity. The rito hummed thoughtfully before guiding Link into his lap.

_What are you doing..?_ Link asked, looking up at Revali. The other boy simply chuckled.

      “I was hoping to give you a bit of release- that looks a little uncomfortable, with the way it stands.” He was beginning to shift his hips, moving so that he could shuffle out of his own trousers and expose all of himself.

     Link’s lips immediately found their way to Revali’s neck, and despite how anxious Link appeared, the rito with him felt him breathe the words ‘thank you’ against his feathers.

      It was confusing. Link did not know much about Revali’s anatomy, and the same was true of the rito with the hylian’s. Eventually the avian shifted Link beneath him and began to ceaselessly rub himself against the other male, feeling his member press against Revali’s entrance with every grind. Just as the rito felt himself losing his grip on his own climax, Link pressed upwards into him, and the mixture of surprise and mild pain caused Revali to cry out and release. Link followed shortly after, giving tiny, shallow thrusts into Revali before he came to his end.

      The blonde lay spent on the bed, and Revali shivered as he slowly pulled away from Link and nestled closer to him, covering the boy with his body.

      “My...That was educational. I think I understand now why your genitals are external,” Revali murmured lazily. Link’s lips were pressed just beneath the rito’s beak now, but with how the hylian’s ears twitched, the archer beneath him knew he was flustered. They said nothing more to one another, instead favoring moving to snuggle themselves closer together. Link was dozing with Revali running his wingtips up and down the boy’s back before he spoke again, into the darkness, “Still, I’m certain with a bit more practice we can enjoy ourselves even more...:”

**Author's Note:**

> I could say I'm sorry but it'd probably be a lie because I want at least one nsfw fic about these two in my repertoire. Originally this was going to have another beginning about Revali showing off his bowmanship to try to impress Link and it being mistaken for courting, which turned into actual courting, but uh...That didn't come out as easily as this one did.  
> That's all I've got, hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> **4/10/18: I WENT BACK AND EDITED SOME GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES BECAUSE THEY WERE BOTHERING ME AND HOPEFULLY THAT MAKES IT AN EASIER READ.


End file.
